Aiishi Otome
Aiishi Otome is one of the main characters in SweetHeart Pretty cure ♥. Otome's alter ego is Cure Valentine (キュアバレンタインKyua Barentain), the Pink Angel of True Love. Her catchprashe is "Follow your heart!" '(あなたの心に従ってください！''Anata no kokoro ni shitagatte kudasai!). Bio Appearance Otome Otome is young 14 year old of average height with long dark red hair tied in a low pig tail falling over her right shoulder and eyes of the same color. Her normal attire consists of a white long sleeved white shirt, a pair of crimson suspenders attached to a pleated skirt of the same color, short white socks and light brown mary janes. Cure Valentine Her hair turns light pink and is styled in a long ponytail reaching her mid back which curls at the ends, held by a white and crimson heart shaped clip. She wears red and white heart earrings, a dark red chocker a short light pink dress being light pink with short puffy sleeves with crimson straps and boarders. A dark red sash goes around her waist where a white and light pink pouch, that holds her True Heart Case is placed. Her skirt is light pink decorated with small white hearts around the hem with a second white layer underneath in addition to short boots reaching slightly below her knees of the same color with small crimson bows at the front with red heels. On her hands, she wears short white gloves with crimson bows on the wrist in addition to a light red bow on her chest with a crimson and white brooch. Personality Otome is a loving and caring 14 year old living in Haruoka. Many of her friends and classmates ask her about their crushes or about their "going to be" crushes and she always has the perfect answer. Although being perfect at what she does, she is ironically still waiting for her perfect someone, who she say she'll meet when the time is right. Cure Valentine '''"The ruby sweetheart of love that draws the arrow of destiny! Cure Valentine!" (運命の矢を描くルビーの恋人！キュアバレンタイン!) "Unmei no ya o kaku rubī no koibito! Kyua Barentain!" Cure Valentine (キュアバレンタイン) Is Otome's Cure form and alter ego. As Cure Valentine she represents True Love and her theme color is light pink. Transformation Attacks *Valentine Arrow! *Aphrodite Explosion! Etymology *'Aiishi '(愛石): Translates to "Love Stone" or "Stone of Love". *'Otome '(乙女): Means "Maiden" Trivia *She is the first Lead Cure to have red hair. *She the third Cure with a confirmed blood type, being A. *She is the third Cure who represents love. *Otome's favorite food is Strawberry Parfait. *She shares many simmilarities with Usami Ichika/Cure Whip: **Both are Lead Cures. **Both are 14 years old. **Both don't have dark pink hair in civillian form but in Cure form. **Both don't have surnames that begin with the letters: N, M or A. *Otome is usually know by her nickname: "Class Cupid" *She shares her voice actress with Kohinata Miku from Symphogear. *In western religeon, Otome's birthday falls on Valentine's Day, being February 14th. *Her Zodiac is a Pisces. Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:SweetHeart Pretty Cure ♥ Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:User: Ichigosun128 Category:Light using Cures